


Accidentally Married to your Best friend's Girl

by LimitedBrainCells



Series: Accidentally Married [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Adopted Children, Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Angst, Children, Clan leader Boba Fett, Consent, Consent is key, Creeds, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foundlings, Gen, Happy Ending, Helmetless Din Djarin, Helmets, Love Confessions, Mandalorian Culture, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, Mentioned Boba Fett, Minor Injuries, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Other, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Serious Injuries, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy, eventual pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBrainCells/pseuds/LimitedBrainCells
Summary: Paz is about to ask the girl he loves to date him. Things go wrong and Din ends up with her. What will happen and will Paz and Y/N still be together.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla/Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Paz Vizsla/Original Female Character(s), Paz Vizsla/Reader, Paz Vizsla/You
Series: Accidentally Married [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021287
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a hectic story but bear with it. 
> 
> Mando’a translations:  
> Karyai- Like a common room/ meeting room. A place for Manalorians to hang out.  
> Alor- leader  
> Vod- Brother, sister, mate  
> Di’kut - Idiot  
> Copaani mirshmure’cye vod?- are you looking for a slap in the face mate?  
> Gar serim - yes that.

The Armorer led her Covent through the woodland and to the entrance of Alor Fett’s Covent. The guards simply nodded at them and gestured them to enter. Boba Fett’s yellow and green armour stood out among the mandalorians that had gathered in the karyai. “Welcome to our home you are welcome here. We hope that you will find a home with us.”  
The Armorer steeped forward and tilted her helmeted head. “we thought some negotiation would be necessary for us to join your Covent. You understand why our old Covent was destroyed don’t you? We could be bringing the empire to your doorstep…”  
Boba cut her off. “I understand but I also think that any Alor would not turn down half a dozen or so hunters and their families. So come and we will get you comftable. We only ask that you let us follow our version of the creed while you follow yours.”

~6 Months later~

Paz returned from his hunt to find that you were waiting for him. You were a nurse that worked under Doctor Shen’s supervision though he suspected you had a past that you did not talk about as the rest of the Covent acted different around you. They seemed to respect you more than they did most young members. “Are you hurt?” Paz smiled under his bucket, you always checked on the Hunters when they got back from hunts to make sure they were healthy and uninjured. He remembers how you had once threatened to tie Din Djarin to his bed when you found out that he had got shoot and was hiding it from you and Doctor Shen. “Yes I am fine. I promise.” You nodded once and walked away seeming to trust his response. At that small show of respect and trust he felt his face heat up under the bucket. When he first met you he thought nothing of you but slowly he began to respect you and soon after he realized that he had fallen in love hard and fast. He knew he had to go find his brother and ask for help since he was truly fucked when it came to emotions.

Din was sitting on the floor rolling what looked the gear knob of his ship back and forth to try and entertain the frog of a child that he had named his foundling. Din tensed when he felt someone enter the room until he realised that it was only his brother he got up and put the child in his floating crib and turned to the mountain of blue armour. “so how can I help you today vod?” Paz swallowed the lump in his throat and motioned to the two chairs by Din’s desk. Din nodded and moved to sit in one of them. “I want to ask a woman on a date but I am not sure how;” Din snorted and Paz had the feeling that he was holding in a lot of laughter. “just ask Y/N to go on a hunt with you. I am sure she will say yes.” Paz nodded slowly before realising what his vod had said and froze. Din noticed Paz’s reaction and only laughed harder. “you are a di’kut if you don’t think that the whole tribe does not know who you have eye’s for.” Din managed to get out through laughs. Paz sighs and says “was I really that obvious in my attraction.” Din sighed and said “Gar serim, to everybody but her.” Din kept laughing almost falling out of his chair. Paz got up and before he got out the door turned around and said “ I don’t know what your laughing about you can’t even find a woman.” Din stopped laughing and looked up “Copaani mirshmure’cye vod?” Paz only snickered and ducked out of the door frame as Din threw a cleaning rag at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Din strode in to the Karyai happy that Paz had finally admitted his feeling about you. Din felt happy that his Vod would finally have a chance at happiness. “why do you look so smug?” Jane asked catching the attention of the rest of the mando’s in the Karyai. At least five visors turned to look at Din. “Paz is finally going to ask Y/N out on a date.” He said proudly. “ohhh, what’s he going to do with her?” Wren asked from a bean bag by the wall. “Paz is going to ask her if she wants to go on a hunt with him.” At this all of the Mandalorians who were listening in jumped up. “Noooo, no no no. He cannot ask her on a hunt. That is a horrible idea.” Jane shook her head franticly and the rest looked at each other worriedly. “Why…?” Din asked intrigued as to why they had had this reaction. “Y/N used to be a hunter. She lost her older brother and her farther on a hunt one year ago and has not fully recovered it is why she is a medic now; she has severed PTSD and taking her on hunts just triggers it. She will likely shut Vizsla down if he asks her.” Din paused at this taking in the new information before realising that he might have just ruined his only brother’s chance at a good relationship. “Shitttt…. I need to fix this right now.” with that he left the karyai sprinting to find Paz but he was already too late.

Paz walked to your office prepping himself to ask if you wanted to go on a hunt with him. Little did he know Din was franticly trying to find him after learning why you never went on hunts with the rest of the tribe. Paz knocked on the door to your office and waited till he heard the faint “come in” that slipped under the door. 

You looked up as Paz walked in and faltered; the big Mandalorian was intimidating but you always found him interesting and had long since been harbouring a schoolgirl crush on the heavy infantry gunner. “what can I help you with?... Are you hurt?” you asked the worry oblivious even through the modulator in your helmet. “Uhhh… No I am fine. I wanted to ask if you would go on a date with me?” Your heart stopped as he said those words and you slowly turned to face him. “I would love to. What did you have in mind?”. Paz smiled under his helm “ I was thinking you might want to go on a hunt with me. What do you think?” you froze and tensed the colour daring from your face. “Get out now.” Was all you managed before you broke down crying. 

Paz shut the door wondering where he went wrong, his heart had fallen when he saw tears fall from your eyes. As he walked back to his room he walked into Din. Both men fell to the floor with a clunk. “please tell me you have not already talked to Y/N” Din asked almost reluctantly. Paz motioned for him to follow while Paz made his way back to his room. Once inside he sat down on his bed a motioned for Din to sit on the chair. “she broke down and cried. She told me to get out. why?” Paz asked looking up at his Brother. Din sighed his worse fears becoming a reality. “ I talked to the other member of this Covent. They said that she used to be a hunter but everything went wrong a year ago. She lost everybody she loved and so she stopped hunting as a way to cope, you probably brought up some bad memories.” Din grimaced as he said the last part. Paz groaned and put his head in his hands. “ Oh god, I am such an idiot what have I done.” At this a knock sounded at the door. Din opened it to find a very nervous Wren. “She’s gone, she vanished. We don’t know where she is.” Wren seemed to go on with his nervous ramblings but when he calmed down Din slowly asked “who, who disappeared?” Wren looked straight at Vizsla; “Y/N… Alor Fett is super worried he has no idea where she is. The whole Covent is looking for her.” Paz jumped up at that and ran out into the Covent. He had never seen Fett in such a panic he was franticly trying to reach you on comms. “Din go out scout out the area’s for her. See if you can find her.” The Armorer shooed him towards his ship. Din nodded and ran the rest of the way to his ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is really short but chapter 4 will be longer


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this chapter is short but the next one is longer.

Din flew low to the ground scouting till he found what looked like your body. His stomach turned when he saw that your helmet had been removed and was knocked to the side. “no, NO Y/N you need to breath for me. Where is the person who did this to you.” He saw you look up at him point one bloody finger as a body lying on the floor. “You shoot him, he saw your face and now he is dead its fine you can put your helmet back on. You can come home.” You shook your head a whispered. “no you have seen my face. I can never return.” Din sighed but simply said. “NO, I can marry you, then you can come home.” What Din said took you by surprise but you nodded weakly. “Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde” Din said the vows and once you repeated them he slipped you helmet back on and carried you back to his ship. “rest now and I will come and get you when we are near the covernt.” 

Din sat in the cockpit and wondered what he was going to say to Paz. “hey brother you know the woman you wanted to ask on a date. Well she is my wife now.” No, that sounded to insensitive. “Hey Paz, you know how Y/N went missing well, I found her without a helmet and now we are married.” Every possible way of telling came out wrong and so he just decided to wait and see what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> “Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde” : We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors. (wedding vows.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din and Y/N get back and Din has to tell Paz how will the take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all. Pls stay safe. Kudos and Comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading more chapters coming soon.
> 
> Also if you want to follow my Tik Tok is 3_Brain_Cells I do Star Wars cosplay and content also post updated about my fanfic on it.

As soon as Din and Y/N got back to the Covent Y/n was taken to the med centre and looked after by Doctor Shen. Din rushed to the Armorer and told her everything that had happened. She knew that while Y/N was still a Mandalorian Paz would not take the fact that she was married lightly. It was decided that Jane would go and tell Paz to come to the foundry and their Din would tell him all that had occurred that day. 

Meanwhile Y/N was fighting for her life in med bay, crimson red blood spilling onto Doctor Shen’s hands. “She’s flatlining we need to get her stable.” She yelled at the droid who had been trying to patch up a scratch on her leg.  
(time skip brought to you by my non-existent knowledge of Medical stuff)  
Once Doctor Shen and the Med droid had gotten Y/N stable they moved her into a bacta tank making sure the correct breathing equipment was attached to her helmet. 

Paz was following Jane to the foundry when his brain finally snapped in to place and he figured out what was happening. Why else would they call him into the foundry two days after Y/N had gone missing unless she had died and Din had found her body. So when he entered the foundry and saw Din standing in front of the table his heart sunk. “So is she gone?” Paz managed to choke out, a tight knot beginning to form in his throat. Din rearranged himself and said; “No. she’s fine…but…” at this Paz’s head shot up “wait really… where is she? Can I see her?” Din gulped and whished that he was anywhere else but here. “Paz I found her without her helmet on and so in order to bring her back I had to marry her. Paz I am so sorry but know that I will not touch her without her permission and I will never stop her from being with you if that is what she chooses.” Paz’s heart broke as Din’s words sunk in. “We know that’s not true Din. I love her but if she was to be with me while married to you the clan would shun her regardless of the circumstances.” Paz slumped in to a chair and put his head in his hands. “No, no that’s not true. The tribe is fine with polyamorous relationships so why would they not be fine with this arrangement. I would be her husband in nothing but name, you would be her love. Paz you love her don’t give up on love.” Din looked up at his brother marvelling and Din’s understanding of how love worked. “Din you realise that I could not do that. It would break my heart to not make her my wife. If she loves me then I could never make her my wife I would only be able to do it if you were ok with a polyamorous relationships and I don’t think that is what you are saying.” Din swallowed once again and shifted on the balls of his speech. “You know I might be up to that? If she loves you I am willing to share her. Plus we are only brothers by battle and not blood.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is confused by her feeling towards both Din and Paz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: this took a little while to wright as I could not find a way to progress the sorry but I did it. So here we go. 
> 
> Y/H/C = your hair colour.

After a few weeks Y/N had fully recovered and was settling into married life with Din. She was confused by the feeling that were starting to take hold of her, was she staring to love her riddur. NO, that was not possible she loved Paz, that was not possible. As the days went past Y/N became more and more confused with her feelings and yet she could feel them becoming clearer; Y/N just would not admit it yet.

Din on the other hand had already admitted that the growing feelings he harboured towards the Y/H/C haired girl. He knew that he loved her and he had decided that he would have to talk to her. She was his riddur and mother to his foundling he knew that he needed to talk thing through.

Y/N was sitting down on the sofa rolling a blue ball back and forth, trying to improve the little imp’s fine motor skills. Din walked in and sat on a chair set opposite of the sofa and waited for her to address him. “Din you want to say something so I suggest that you say it before you burst.” Y/N looked up tilted her head matching Din’s position. “I wanted to talk about our situation; I have… uh … I have developed feelings for you; I know that you love Paz but I just wanted you to know that if you ever need me for anything I will help you.” Din finished his statement and slumped in his chair prepared for the rejection that was about to become reality. Y/N turned her head away from him and swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. “I… Din… I feel the same, I just don’t know what to do. I am so confused. I love both you and Paz I don’t know what to do. I can’t tell Paz what will he think of me?” Din’s mind was working double speed to try and prosses what she had just said but he still managed to choke out; “Y/N I know how you must be feeling, trust me Paz would not judge you. I mentioned the possibility of a polyamorous relationship to him and he did not shut it down so he could be open to that. I know I am as long as you would be happy.” Y/N whipped her head around to stare at him as he finished “I… I… what. You would be willing to share your riddur with someone else? That’s not very Mandalorian of you.” She said in mock shock. Din laughed and stood “well I will go get Paz and we can talk to him about it.” He went to leave but before he left he turned to find Y/N still staring at his back but she simply nodded at him before rising to make some caff.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t wait for Mando season 2. I hope that we get to see Paz again. I personally think he survived the covent attack since we did not see his armour when Din goes back. I have no Beta reader so all mistakes are mine. There might possibly be smut in the next chapter.
> 
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde. = We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors. (Mandalorian wedding Vows)

Paz was cleaning his blaster (Dear reader, kindly get you mind out of the gutter. He is cleaning his actual blaster.) when Din walked in and took a seat at the table. Paz stopped what he was doing an put the blaster on the table before looking up and tilting his head to stare at Din. “What do you want.” He choked out though clenched teeth. Din sighed a looked at Paz for a few seconds before saying; “I talked to Y/N, she said she is confused because she loves both of us and does not know what to do.” Paz sucked in a large amount of air as Din finished. “Wait she loves me.” He said, the shook clear in his tone. “Oh dear maker, YES, she has loved you since our covent joined Alor Fett’s. it was not hard to tell. So how ‘bout we go back to my place and talk with Y/N about what this will mean and see if she is ok with a polyamorous relationship which I am sure she is.” Paz simply nodded and followed Din out of the room and down the corridor that lead to yours. 

Din opened the door and found that you had gotten a pot of caff ready as well as three mugs and had put out some straws so that they could drink without compromising each other. Din felt that the straws where useless considering the conversation they were about to have that would most likely end in Paz and you exchanging wedding vows. “Y/N we need to make sure that you are ok with having this conversation and are ready to have this conversation. Are you?” Paz asked, his voice thick and portraying his nerves. “I am nervous but I am ready to talk this through, we need to talk about it.” Y/N whispered avoiding eye contact with both men. Din nodded and took a seat gesturing Paz to do the same. Once both men were seated Din started speaking; “So Y/N, both Paz and I are fine with a polyamorous relationship and we know that you love both of us so I am ready to announce to the covent that you will also be marring Paz. Of course we are only going ahead with this if you are ok with it.” As Din finished Y/N looked to Paz and he simply nodded to show his agreement with Din’s statement. “Yes I want that.” Y/N said gaining more confidence. “Well” Din said’ “do you two want to exchange vows and I will go tell the clan.” He left and Paz went to go sit next to Y/N and took her small hand into his considerably bigger one.   
“Mhi solus tome” Paz whispered   
“Mhi solus tome”   
“mhi solus dar’tome, “  
“mhi solus dar’tome,”  
“mhi me’dinui an,”  
“mhi me’dinui an,”  
“mhi ba’juri verde.” Paz finished his vows not even allowing himself belive that he was married to the love of his life.  
“mhi ba’juri verde.”  
Once they had finished there vows Paz lifted his helmet off his head while Y/N reached for her own. Y/N felt her eyes tear up as she stared into his blue eyes, she reached up to touch his face. “I love you Paz.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Mando season 2 comes out today. I am staying up all night to watch it and write fanfic. Remember all consent is key and it must be clear. Keep safe. 
> 
> (I have no beta reader all mistakes are mine.) Also I am so sorry that the POVs are so messed up I just can't seem to get it right.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> mesh’la= Beautiful

Din walked in just a Paz had pulled away from Y/N’s lips and chuckled while he removed his helmet. “ I told Alor Fett, he knows and understands. He sends his congratulations. Now what do you say to celebrating.” Din walked towards the bedroom and Paz scooped Y/N up and carried her in to the room. “Well Y/N how do you fell about celebrating? We will only do this if you are ok with it so tell us.” Din nuzzled his head into the crevasse of her neck as Paz talked yet he still nodded his agreement. Y/N nodded unable to say anything, not when Din was nibbling at her neck, leaving marks all down it. “No, Y/N you need to tell us, use your words, we need your consent to carry on.” Paz said moving to sit on the bed and pulling Y/N away from Din and onto his lap. “Yes, I need you… both of you.” you replied.

“Well Din, we better give the girl what she wants.” Paz smirked and quickly pulls down your trousers and knickers while Din pulled of your top. Paz’s fingers roam up your thigh while Din moves to kneel by your hip supporting your back and making sure you could see everything Paz was doing. Paz fingers slowly entered you and his thumb went to gently rub your clit. He started to slowly fuck you with his digits while Din rubbed circles on you back and reached one had to play with you hard nipples. You moaned at the feeling a let your head fall back on to his knee. “Gods Paz… Please I need you.” Paz chuckled as you squirmed under his fingers “Now, now baby I need to get you ready. I don’t want to hurt you.” Paz finds your g-spot as he speaks and you feel you cunt squeeze around him. Paz continuously hits that spot and soon you feel the tell-tale coil building in your stomach “Paz I… I am going to cum… Please” you moaned. “cum for me mesh’la” Paz whispered, and you did the feeling was wonderful, it washed over you in waves and when you finally came down from your high you were just able to say. “Please Paz, I need to feel you.” Paz nodded and moved to position himself by your sopping wet entrance.

The stretch was amazing, not painful but you could feel every ridge, every vein. His thrusts were deep and precise and he continuously hit that spot making your eyes roll back and your mouth fall open. You whimpered as he continued fucking your pussy. “Fuck… this is amazing. So tight. Din you need to feel this.” You had not noticed that Din had moved to a chair on the other side of the room and was currently rubbing his own cock through his pants. “I’ll feel her next.” He simply said. Paz’s movements sped up and you could feel that he was close to his orgasm. “Baby are you close, I can’t hold on for much longer.” Paz grunted. “Yes I am so close please Paz, Please.” And with that you felt Paz twitch and rope after rope of cum filled your womb. Paz moved off you and turned to look at Din who had stood up and was staring at your form spread out one the bed. “Baby are you ok for me to take you now, or do you need a rest?” Din asked. “Yes, Please Din. Take me.”

Din pulls you to the edge of the bed and slowly enters you cunt. “mmmh…your right Paz she is so tight and wet.” You were wetter than need be but you still felt the stretch of him. He was not as big as Paz but he still filled you up. Made you feel full and satisfied. He established a quick pace. Your hips meet his frantic pace and you felt the coil begin to tighten in your stomach again. “ Din, aha fuck Din, I’m going to cum.” Din groaned as he felt your cunt clench around his dick. “Oh sweet girl, go ahead, cum for me. I am right behind you.” Waves of pleasure crashed down on you and you as you came you felt Din shoot his seep deep into you now aching womb. 

Paz walked towards the two of you with a washcloth and pressed it to you pussy cleaning the mess of cum that was beginning to trikle down your thighs. Din moved to the top of the bed and held his arms out to you. You pulled yourself up to him and Paz lay on the other side putting one hand over you stomach. “Goodnight mesh’la” he whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is really short since I am going back to school tomorrow. (I will still update it while at school but I wanted to post this before I left.) More smut in the next chapter + a little surprise coming your way in the shape of something unplanned.

You woke up with an odd feeling between your legs and a something heavy pressing against your abdomen, not to mention the breathing wall you were pressed against. Your mind tried to catch up with what had happened last night, you vaguely remember exchanging vows with Paz and then enjoying a very pleasant night in the arms of your lovers. Cracking open your eyes you saw Paz’s blue eyes staring into yours. “Morning love, are you feeling ok? Not too sore I hope.” Din stirred and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like Its to early. Paz chuckled and reached over to hit Din with the back of his hand. “Wake up idiot. You have to go feed your son.” Paz laughed as Din shoot up in bed and ran in to the next room to check on his little green frog.

Once came back to the bedroom he found that nether you or Paz had moved from the positions that he had left you in. “You know that we were given a week off, why don’t we relax some more.” Din said, pulling himself back on to the bed. You nodded and Paz pulled the covers off the three of you revealing you naked bodies. "I love you Y/N you are beautiful." Paz whispered in you ear.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I hate Star Wars swear words so much, like what is Kriff. I am using fuck as well as canon swear words from now on. I love you all. Also please stay safe during these hard times, especially if you are going to school during a lockdown.

Just as Din was getting settled the baby started crying, “Oh for kriff’s sake. Sometimes I hate being a parent, like why can’t I have one day off to look after my beautiful wife.” Din sighed and pulled himself off the bed while Paz almost rolled off the other side laughing. “I’m going to take the frog on a flight, that tends to calm him down. Have fun while I am gone… I’ll be back in a bit.” With that Din picked up his helmet and left the bedroom. Paz sunk back down into the bed and pulled Y/N up close to him. Not long after the two heard the door shut signalling Din’s departure. “Y/N, I am going to have a shower why don’t you come sit on the sink and we can talk?” Paz murmured walking towards the fresher. 

Ten minutes later and you heard the rustle of a towel and then Paz climbed out of the shower. Paz’s blue eyes were fixed on you and you suddenly felt his hands on you and his lips peppering your face with kisses. He grabbed the hem of your shirt, stripping it off you and bringing his hands up to cup your breasts. “Maker, I don’t deserve this” he whispered as he slid his hand down to you pussy covered only by your thin underwear. Your head spun as he sunk down onto his knees and peeled you panties off. The image of him naked on his knees in front of you was enough to almost to make you cum but you knew that what was coming was about to be even better. 

One large hand slipped between your thighs and his other hand reaching your to feel your folds. “Oh fuck you’re soaking. Is this all for me? Fuck you’re dripping.”   
“P-paz..” Your fingers found his hair as you felt his tongue press against your cunt. You gasped out, your thoughts spun as he continued to lick up and down you folds. He wedged his shoulder between your legs keeping them apart. “Taste so good… kriff, you taste so good.” He mumbled sucking at your clit and bringing one hand up to cup your pussy. You knew that being open like this should make you feel embarrassed but the feelings he was sparking in your core would not allow that. 

Paz was clearly spurred on by your moans if his actions were any indication. He was dissolving into soft grumbles as he ate you out. His nose was bumping into your clit and his hands kept trembling as he tried to keep you still. As his tongue licked inside of you, you could not help but cry out his name. “Beg, beg me to let you cum” You whimpered almost in tears as you manage to cry out; “P-Please let me cum, please, please---”. He locked his hot mouth around you clit, rubbing his tongue down it and you fell apart, soaking his tongue with your orgasm as you cried out his name. He moaned sending vibration through your body making you shudder as he continued to lap up your come. “You want more? Can you take more?” Paz asked looking up into your eyes with his blue ones. “Fuck yes… I will take all you give me.” 

His hands roamed up his body and lifted you up so you were propped against the sink. He turned you around so that you were facing the small mirror. He toyed with your breasts squeezing them and teasing your nipples till you were writhing against his chest. Slowly, agonizingly slowly he pressed his tip against your cunt. “Fuck… fuck you’re ti…ght.” His forehead came to rest on your shoulder blades and stayed as you squirmed back into him. “mmmh- fuck you need to breathe… too tight cyar’ika, breathe.” Paz slammed his cock into you as he finished talking and your back arched meeting his sholders. The mass of him punched the breath out of your lungs leaving you sucking in air as he continued pounding you from behind. “ I-I love you. Y-you know that right?” he moans. “I L---love you too.” 

Paz’s cock gave you no mercy as he fucked you into oblivion. “Please, Open ---- open your eyes. I need to see it, I need, I need to see you.” He rasped. The sound of his breathless moans was more than enough motive to open you eyes. It took a minute but you managed to focus on the man that was reflected in the mirror. His blue eyes were almost fully black as his pupils were wide and showed the lust he was feeling. Sweat was starting to bead on his forehead and his eyes were fixed on the sight of his cock splitting your pussy open over and over again. He jerked his head up and meet your eyes thought the glass. A dusty rose colour was making itself known on his cheek and you could not help but let out a giggle. “Don’t laugh at m-me. Not when I am fucking y-you like this.” He grunted. “N—not at you. Not laughing at you. I—I just love you so much.” came your reply though you had no idea how you had managed to say it. His hands reached up to fondle you breasts and you felt his cock throb inside your tight pussy. He reached down and toyed with your clit as your pussy convulsed around his dick. “F-fucking soak me. Soak my cock. I feel you, fucking squeezing me, come o—on, Come on me.” 

Your clit was sensitive form your earlier orgasm and every motion sent waves of pleasure through your body. You squirmed but he had you trapped, safe in his arms and your body screaming for you to submit to the pleasure that he was giving you. You clenched down on him and felt your pussy spasm around his cock. He met your eyes in the mirror as he came and wrapped an arm around your midsection to keep you in position as his hips bucked into yours. “Ner… Mine.” Paz whispered into your ear.

Paz walked back to the shower and grabbed a washcloth before turning towards you. “let me help, I think I might have made a mess.” He laughed as he pressed it in between your legs, clearing up the mix of cum that was leaking out. “Are you alright Y/N?” Paz said noticing that your whole body was shaking. “Am I alright? After you fucked me like that, I am more than alright.” You replied cocking an eyebrow at the blush that was spreading across his cheeks for the second time in the last hour. 

You don’t even remember how you got in to bed but you must have because you had just left the warmth and safety of Paz’s body and were now hunched over the toilet emptying the contents of your stomach. Your mind was racing at a hundred miles per hour as you desperately tried to ignore the only logical explanation. ‘No, I can’t; I can’t be pregnant. But kriff, I could be. How the fuck do I tell Paz and Din. Oh fuck, who’s child is it?” with that last thought you turned back to the toilet just as Din returned from his flight and deposited the frog in its cradle to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this is so small, I was not feeling great this week so this is all I managed to wright. I promise the next chapter will be longer
> 
> Stay safe

Din walked to the bedroom as he heard Y/N throw up in to the toilet. He had previously thought he would come home and continue to worship his wife’s body but when he heard her, he decided that the best cores of action would be to wake Paz up and go check on her. So he did; he was weary of doing this, as Paz was known for attempted murder if someone woke him up in the middle of the night. Din walked over to Paz and started to lightly prod the massive mountain. “Paz wake the kriff up. Y/N is ill, she is in the fresher. Come on you massive brute.” Paz had pulled the covers over his head when Din had started speaking but had hearing the noises coming from the bathroom he stood up and walked to the door, closely followed by Din.

Y/N looked up at him as he stood at the door. Tears had created a glaze over her eyes as she spoke. “I think I am pregnant.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This is it. I decided to end the story here as I wanted to make this a series and continue to wright one shots relating to this story. Sorry for the delay in posting but I have not been feeling to well. This story will be continued but as a series not in this book. Thank you for all the support. See you later. 
> 
> Many thanks,   
> The author xx

Both men took a while for the weight of her sudden admittance to sink in. Paz was the first to recover from the shook and knelt down to her shivering form. “If you are pregnant that is fine, we know that this must be stressful for you as you don’t know who the father is, but both Din and I will love that child no matter who it’s farther turns out to be. I promise.” At this he swept her up and carried her back to the bed.


End file.
